Was It A Dream?
by Shippo is Me
Summary: Shippo has aq strange dream and Kikyo wants revenge on Kagome....
1. Default Chapter

Was It a Dream?  
I looked around the dark hallway. Dozens of doors were spread out along the hall. I opened the nearest one.  
In the room I sat. But I was an old fox deamon there! I was talking to little foxlings and children.  
"Tell us another story about your adventures grandfather!" a little fox girl begged. When I smiled at her thousands of tiny wrinkles spread across my worn out face.  
I closed the door to the room. I did not want to see my self old and wrinkly! I walked on, past many doors, afraid of what lay behind them.  
"One of theses doors though, must be good." I said to my self as I reached for another door handle. I opened the door to see flowers and a blue sky.  
There sat Kikyo! She was wearing a long red kimono with white sleeves. I called to her, but she never looked behind her.  
"KIKYO!" I called again, but she just looked out into the blue sky.  
"Oh Inuyasha, how could you like her more then me?" she sighed, "What has she done that I have not?" As she spoke she began to slowly fade away.  
"No!" I muttered to my self, "I wish not to see death!" and with that I slammed the door shut. I stood there in confusion, was this really happening? Was Kiko dying and I turn into a grandpa? I shook my head.  
"NO! NO! This cannot be happening!" I crouched down screaming that over and over again.  
"Shippo! SHIPPO! Are you ok?" I familiar voice rang out. I opened my eyes to see Kagome sitting beside me. I was back in my bed! And there were no doors!  
"Shippo? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked again while putting a wet cloth over my sweaty forehead.  
"There were doors, but that couldn't have been a dream! I, I saw, Kikyo, and me, and." I stuttered, almost panicking.  
"SHIPPO! IT'S OK, JUST slow down! Take a nig breath, you need to relax. You can tell us in the morning." I began to calm down to these words. So I lay there while Kagome and Sango were in the backyard picking lilies. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about their fighting abilities. Was this all a dream? It must have, yes.it was only a dream..  
  
-On the roof stood Kikyo, she looking out to where Kagome and Sango stood.  
"I will not rest, until I find out what is so different from her and me. Besides me being stronger of course." She laughed lightly. "She should not be able to live while I slowly die!" she clenched a fist. "And I will get her, through Shippo."  
  
THE END of chapter 1 


	2. Too Close To Fear

Chapter 2  
Too Close To Fear  
  
That afternoon was sunny and hot. We had left the village to find more of the jewel fragments. We stopped at a large tree near the side of the road. Miroku wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.  
"Phew, it's hot out here!" he exclaimed sitting beside me. Kagome was digging through the large back-pack she brought everywhere. She pulled out a small pink kimono.  
"Here Shippo." she started.  
"NO WAY! Kagome, I'm not a girl, and I like my clothes, thank you very much!" I was standing by now, ignoring the look of sadness in her face.  
"I guess Inuyasha is going to wear his all alone."  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped from atop the tree. "You're not putting no dress on me!" he bared his claws and showed his fangs.  
~*~ Kikyo looked out at the sleeping group smiling evilly. She patted something beside her. It purred and a pair of red eyes flashed. Long yellow fangs were visible along with the shimmer of gray and black fur.  
"Yes Hando.your time is coming." She stroked Hando again. "They'll never know what hit them."  
~*~ The next morning I awoke before the others. My fox instincts were going berserk. It was the smell of fish! I sniffed the air, breathing in deeply.  
"Food.." I said in a drooled out voice. I ran over into a clearing, a possum deamon was hunched over a small fire, turning a spit ever so slightly.  
"Why hello there little fox. You wish to eat?" he said his back still to me.  
"Well, maybe just a nibble." I said taking a step forward. I sat beside him as he offered me some fish. I dug into it gratefully.  
"Good little foxling.you must be awful hungry." He said watching me rip away at the yummy fish.  
~*~ Miroku had woken up next and went to the nearby lake to wash up. He scrubbed his hair and hummed a song.  
"Give me two pretty girls,  
Give me one for each hand!  
We'll set sail pretty girls,  
Though we'll never reach dry land!  
All our troubles will be forgotten,  
As we have fun in the sand!  
Oh.  
Give me two pretty girls..  
Give me one for each hand!" He hummed, and sang it over and over again. There were two soft giggles. He stopped singing and swam around a large rock and peered over. Two pretty teen girls were playing in the water. His eyes traced what ever he could see. One girl must have noticed him, for she waved for him to come over. And as you know Miroku, he swam right to them.  
~*~  
"Inuyasha! Wake up already!" Kagome yelled as she shook him furiously. Sango sat there chewing on raspberries.  
"OI! I'M UP!" he yelled as he woke up. He pushed off Kagome and squatted beside Sango.  
"You're." but they had all frozen for the tree's which they sat in, had turned black and dark. The birds flew off and a deer ran by.  
"What the hell!" he yelled looking around. A large blob deamon came gliding into the area.  
"Kagome.." he gurgled. Inuyasha had gotten up but the slime deamon was faster. He shot out a ball of sticky slime at him and Sango. Inuyasha was stuck in a leaping position, and Sango a just getting up position. Kagome stood next, drawing her bow and arrow.  
"WH.WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she yelled in a confident voice.  
"Well," he shifted in front of her. His slimy fat head was taller than the black tree's. "I'm here to kill you. Nothing much I suppose." He laughed and the forest shook. Globs of dark slime came flying out. She dogged an incoming blob. It burned a clean hole in the ground.  
"You're not killing me you lump of slime!" she yelled in a some-what confident voice. He looked down at her and let a huge glob fall from his index finger.  
"Oh, I'm so scared! Some week little human is going to stop ME!" The ball of slime came plummeting towards her. She dodged it and shot an arrow at his head. It hit him between the eyes and it melted into him. He reached down grabbing her. She was slowly burning in his grip!  
  
IS KAGOME GOING TO LIVE? WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS AT THE LAKE? AND WHO IS THE STRANGE MAN GIVING SHIPPO FOOD? MOST OF ALL, WHAT IS KIKYO PLANNING?  
End Of Chapter 2 


End file.
